


Chase

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BAMF Harold Finch, Crack, Established Relationship, Library Sex, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: If Harold lost track of him, he'd have to resort to the library's internal cameras again. He supposed that was cheating. But it wasn't as if John had set down rules for this bizarre game he'd created.





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense unless you've read [Chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063853/chapters/25356042) of my Drabble Collection, and even then...it's really silly and OOC, okay? And it's Season 1 era, so there's no Bear. These weirdos have the library all to themselves.

Harold panted, hand to his lower back as he hurried down yet another corridor. He'd been chasing John for ten minutes already, sweat breaking out on his forehead and gathering at the nape of his neck. He loosened his collar. Harold would probably be more comfortable if he got undressed too. But he was trying to chastise John for doing such a stupid thing, and the reprimand would lose what little power it had, if he copied him.

 

"Here, little bird." A hand appeared around a corner, the fingers waggling. "Come get me."

 

"Mr. Reese." Harold dared not take another step, in case the hand vanished. "You are the most childish, infuriating person I've ever dated -"

 

"That's not a very long list." John did pull his hand back then, and Harold lurched forward. When he rounded the corner, the glimpse of a bare backside disappearing into the next row of stacks spurred him on. Harold could think of at least three ways to double back and get around him, but John was so fast. If Harold lost track of him, he'd have to resort to the library's internal cameras again. He supposed that was cheating. But it wasn't as if John had set down rules for this bizarre game he'd created.

 

Harold thoroughly regretted telling him about the dream.

 

"Are you having fun yet?" John's voice called out, from the direction opposite to the one Harold had been heading. He didn't even sound short of breath. John was the one naked, but Harold was the only man feeling humiliated.

 

"Not in the slightest!" He replied.

 

"I've been trying to get you to exercise for ages. Wish I'd thought of this sooner."

 

Harold turned on the spot, trying to choose which way to go. John was fond of the military engineering section. But would he head there, when he knew Harold knew he liked it? It was more probable he'd venture into less frequented parts of the building. Decision made, Harold turned left. He hadn't spent much time in the Astronomy section, and to his knowledge, neither had John. It was quite a walk, tucked away at the back, the part of the library with the tall columns outside, the large, boarded up windows.

 

He couldn't hear John's footsteps on the smooth floors. Had he been wearing shoes like Harold, this would have been much easier. He wondered whether John was getting cold.

 

Harold sighed, wishing John had only done what he'd expected him to, namely strip down and sink into his lap. All this cat and mouse was exhausting. Usually, out on the streets, John was the one tailing him, not the other way around. His hip was doing okay for now, but it would need attention later.

 

Harold ran his fingertip along a dusty shelf, then wiped it off on his pocket square. He stopped, listening hard. "How about you stop hiding from me, Mr. Reese?" He said, loud enough for his voice to carry.

 

A slight, bitten-off gasp attracted all his heightened senses. "Found me already, Finch?"

 

Harold almost skidded as he set off again. John was close. Two rows of shelving, three - and there. Harold's mouth went dry, his stomach tightening.

 

John had one foot propped up on a bookshelf, one arm curving down between his legs. Eyes half-lidded, he was fingering himself. When he saw Harold, he slowly withdrew the two fingers from his opening and set his raised foot back on the floor. He was clearly aroused. As Harold stared, John's cock firmed and lifted higher towards his stomach.

 

Harold saw red. Not only had John intended for Harold to find him like that, he'd had sufficient time to loosen up.

 

Harold grit his teeth and charged. John ran. But either he was hampered by his erection or he wasn't really trying to get away. Just teasing Harold. Always, always teasing.

 

They crashed into each other at the end of the corridor. Harold got his hands on him and pinned John's arm up his back, pressing him face first against the wall. (He'd learned a few things over the past ten months.) John resisted but it was a token effort - it mostly resulted in him spreading his legs wider. Then Harold let go of John's arm, in favor of holding John's forehead against the brick with his right hand, while furiously unbuttoning his trousers with his left.

 

"Is this what you wanted?" Harold growled, letting his freed cock spring up against the curve of John's ass.

 

John whimpered at his aggressive tone. Harold rocked against him, impatient. "Well?"

 

"Yes! Please, Finch." John's hand reached blindly behind himself for Harold's dick. His little finger caught the tip, trying to nudge it towards his hole, before Harold made him put both hands on the wall.

 

"Please what?" He snapped, trying to make his voice dispassionate and aloof.

 

The outer, soft edge of John's fist slowly pounded the wall. " _Fuck_ me!"

 

Prising John's cheeks further apart, Harold rubbed the pad of his thumb over John's entrance before slipping it inside. "Is that what I get for catching you? My reward for your little game?"

 

John's muscles fluttered around the intrusion. John was the one breathing heavily now, sweating and shivering. There was a great deal of satisfaction for Harold when John groaned: " _Yeah._ "

 

Harold moved his thumb around, stroking and prodding, adding fingers. John had done well, opening himself. Harold removed his hand and lined up his cock. He slid inside John, drawn deeper and deeper by the perfect clutch of his muscles. Harold's undershirt was sticking to him, fully clothed in his suit compared to John's utter nakedness. Even so, he set a punishing pace, trusting in John's strength to keep them both upright. The noises John made were worth the effort.

 

Harold came quietly inside him, with the impression that he was staking his claim. Afterwards, Harold took his handkerchief from a pocket and cupped it around John's cock, squeezing him firmly and letting him spend into the fabric. John's back rippled against Harold's front as he came, with a desperate moan of Harold's name. They rested against the wall for a little while, catching their breath, before Harold moved his hips back and withdrew his softening cock.

 

Harold pawed at John's shoulders until he turned around in Harold's arms. He surged eagerly into the passionate kiss Harold gave him. Lips feeling pleasantly bruised, Harold looked deep into his eyes and told him: "Mine."

 

John nodded.

 

Harold smirked, taking a step back as he tucked himself away. "So what now, John? Are you intending to walk all the way back through the library with my come dripping down your bare legs?"

 

John blushed to the tips of his ears. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

 

Harold kissed his cheek, grinning. "I'm sure we can find a solution."


End file.
